


Vẫn như vậy.

by Moon_and_Dream



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Gen, My own version of CH VietNam
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_and_Dream/pseuds/Moon_and_Dream
Summary: Kỷ niệm ngày sinh nhật của Bác.





	Vẫn như vậy.

Ngày 19 tháng 5 năm 2020, 6 giờ sáng.

"Việt Nam sẽ không đi, anh ta nói nhà bao việc."

"Cái đ!t!!! Ông đùa hả, ông Bình!? Sao lần nào anh ta cũng nói nhà bao việc còn không thì bận đi hợp!? Đ!t con m-"

"Thôi nào anh Năm, anh biết tính Việt Nam mà."

"Thì đã sao chứ!? Bận thì bận, mấy ngày nghỉ lễ anh ta không nghỉ thì chí ít cũng giành thời gian đi thăm Bác chứ!"

"..."

Trí thở dài, chỉ biết nhìn anh Năm chửi rủa và anh Bình im lặng.

Họ biết vì sao Việt Nam không đến nhưng như vậy vẫn không được.

Đã 51 năm rồi cũng là lần cuối cùng Việt Nam gặp Bác. Mất đi Bác đã để lại cả đất nước một trùm không khí nặng nề, u ám, mọi người đều thất thần trước thông tin đó, đặc biệt là Việt Nam...

Anh ta có thể mất tất cả và có thể giành lấy lại những gì đã thuộc về mình nhưng mất đi Bác... Anh không còn cười như xưa.

"Thằng Việt ở đâu!? Nói với hắn rằng, ta mà tìm được hắn sẽ vả sml hắn cho mà ra hồn!!!" Năm quát, Trí nhướn mày, đây không phải là lần đầu cũng sẽ không phải là lần cuối mà Năm xưng hô như vậy với Việt Nam.

Bình nhíu mày và nói. "Ông im đi, giờ không phải là lúc đánh nhau, nhất là vào ngày này!!! Ông cũng biết tại sao Việt Nam lại không..."

Năm nghiến răng, gương mặt chau lại với ánh mắt phẫn nộ và buồn bả, anh cúi xuống và nói. "Tôi biết, tôi biết chứ... nhưng, anh ta cũng không nên làm vậy."

Năm biết vì sao Việt Nam không đến, cả 3 họ đều biết.

Năm nghĩ nếu như mấy thằng đế quốc ngưng tuyên truyền xuyên tạc về Việt Nam, liệu nó sẽ giảm bớt áp lực lên Việt Nam không? Hoặc nếu thằng Tàu kia ngưng âm mưu bá chủ, trả lại Hoàng Sa cho Việt Nam và cút khỏi Trường Sa, Việt Nam sẽ dễ thở hơn phần nào, bớt nghiêm khắc không?

Năm cười khinh bỉ, mấy lũ kia, tuy vất vả nhưng Việt Nam có thể lo chúng nó được. Cái đáng khinh là dân tộc... à không phải, người dân bây giờ ý thức như hạch, không biết tự suy nghĩ, dễ bị dắt mũi bởi đám truyền thông xuyên tạc kia, nhất là bị dắt mũi bởi Báo Bồn Cầu.

_Bảo dân trí thấp lại tự ái, ta phỉ báng vô mặt._

Giới trẻ ngày nay còn biết nhiều lịch sử Trung Quốc hơn lịch sử Việt Nam, điều này anh có thể hiểu, kinh tế Việt Nam chưa phát triển mạnh, truyền thông chưa giỏi và thị trường phim vẫn còn kém.

Đáng khinh bỉ hơn là mấy đứa trẻ thích thần thánh hóa thằng đế quốc Mỹ và cô gái Sài Gòn yêu nhau nhưng phải chia cắt, xa nhau vì nội chiến miền Bắc và miền Nam.

_Quẳng mẹ ngôn tình của chúng mày vào sọt rác đi!_

Đáng ghét hơn là mấy đứa lật sử, xuyên tạc. Như là đứa nào đó viết Việt Nam giúp thằng vô dụng ngụy kia đưa thằng đế quốc Mỹ trốn và Việt Nam ở lại đế chống Liên Xô.

Đ!t mẹ tụi bây, đéo giúp ích được gì cho đất nước thì khoanh tay, khoanh chân và ngậm miệng lại cho Việt Nam yên ổn làm việc. Học đã ngu, ý thức như đầu buồi mà viết lách lại còn sai lịch sử là sao!?

Ông cha ta, người mẹ, anh chị em, tất cả những người đã đổ máu, hy sinh để giành lại độc lập, hòa bình để cho chúng mày muốn viết gì thì viết, chỉ để thỏa mãn, thưởng thức cho cái tôi, cá nhân sao!?

Rồi còn lấy cớ "truyện ngược" "tự do sáng tạo" "đây là AU" để che giấu cái ngu học của bản thân, ít hiểu biết.

_Cũng hiểu tại sao Việt Nam lại tách ra khỏi cộng đồng, có ai thấu hiểu cho Việt Nam đâu?_

Bình và Trí cau mày nhìn Năm, nhờ liên kết giữa họ cũng đủ biết và hiểu sao Năm lại lên cơn. Trong cả 3 họ, Năm rất quan tâm đến Việt Nam, đặc biệt rất ghét khi Việt Nam buồn hoặc Việt Nam bị người khác sỉ nhục, nói xấu, lăng mạ vân vân.

Tất nhiên, đâu chỉ mình ông Năm quan tâm đâu, họ cũng vậy thôi, chỉ là thể hiện một cách âm thầm.

Không ai lập ra kế hoạch giết người mà gáy to cho người khác nghe cả...

Bình lắc đầu ngao ngán nhìn ông điên kia, anh nhìn xuống điện thoại của anh và nhắn tin cho Việt Nam.

**[Tối nay có muốn đi ăn phở với tụi em không?]**

Anh biết Việt Nam sẽ trả lời như thế nào nhưng anh vẫn nuôi hy vọng rằng một ngày nào đó...

**[Không, tối nay anh rất bận, tụi em cứ ăn vui vẻ đi.]**

Việt Nam phải chấp nhận sự thật.

"Kỷ niệm ngày này đến bây giờ vẫn u sầu làm sao..."

Bị đô hộ bởi thực dân Pháp, bị chia cắt, bị bỏ đói, bị hãm hại, mưu sát, bị phản bội, bị gần như cả thế giới chống lại, bắt nạt một đất nước nhỏ, rồi còn phải vừa đánh Khmer đỏ ở phía Nam và Trung Quốc ở phía Bắc, bị cấm vận và giờ thằng Campuchia lại vô ơn, bạc nghĩa. Những nỗi đau đó, những lần gục ngã, bị chà đạp, Việt Nam có thể chịu đựng được vì mỗi lần như vậy, Việt Nam tiếp tục đứng lên lần nữa, tràn đầy quyết tâm, quyết thắng.

...

Nhưng...

...

Chỉ bởi một người thôi...

...

Chỉ một người đã ra đi...

...

Bởi Bác đã ra đi mãi mãi...

...

**Việt Nam đã gần chết.**

...

...

...

Nhưng Việt Nam vẫn phải đứng lên, vẫn phải tiếp tục bước đi vì dân tộc, vì hòa bình, vì độc lập, vì tự do và vì Bác.

"Anh Bình, anh lại làm chúng ta khóc rồi." Bình chớp mắt, giờ đã để ý màn hình điện thoại của anh đã ướt nhem. Anh nhìn lên, Năm và Trí nhìn anh với đôi mắt u sầu, những giọt lệ dính trên má của họ.

"Anh xin lỗi, anh hơi bị xúc động." Anh lấy khăn lau đi nước mắt, đôi lúc anh tự hỏi, cái liên kết này có chế độ riêng tư hay không...

Trí thở dài mệt mỏi. "Anh cũng biết mà, những gì liên quan đến Bác, dù là ngày kỷ niệm hay đồ vật liên quan đến Bác, Việt Nam..."

...

Anh biết...

...

Cả 3 họ biết...

...

Nhưng chắc chắn không phải tất cả.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ngày 19 tháng 5 năm 2020, 4 giờ sáng.

Dường như có ai đó vẫn còn thức.

Một người dân Việt Nam thức trắng đêm là điều bình thường.

Nhưng đối với một đất nước, một quốc gia, nó lại khác.

Ngồi trên thảm cỏ ngay vách đá, những cơn sóng thần ào ạt bên dưới mặt biển đã lặn đi phần nào. Làn gió mát lạnh của ban đêm đã ấm hơn, một tín hiệu rằng bình minh sắp đến.

Ngày hôm qua cậu đã thức trắng đêm để đọc những bài viết ấy, cậu không thể ngủ được. Một tay cầm điện thoại, tay còn lại cầm bó hoa sen tươi thắm.

Việt Nam nhìn những bài viết trên dòng thời gian, mọi người đều háo hức và hớn hở không chờ được nên có vài người đã đăng trước một ngày, người thì thức khuya để đăng bài, làm một kỷ niệm nhỏ cho ngày sinh nhật của Bác.

Nào là tranh vẽ, nào là video, nào là những dòng ảnh màu của Bác kèm theo những dòng trích dẫn của Bác.

**"Tôi chỉ có một sự ham muốn, ham muốn tột bậc, là làm sao cho nước ta được hoàn toàn độc lập, dân ta được hoàn toàn tự do, đồng bào ai cũng có cơm ăn áo mặc, ai cũng được học hành".**

**"Không có gì quý hơn độc lập, tự do"**

**"Có yêu dân mới được dân yêu"**

Ôi trời! Họ còn ghép cả bài ca và chúc mừng sinh nhật Bác vào Liên Minh Huyền Thoại nữa, hay dữ vậy?

Việt Nam cười khúc khích, những lúc như thế nào, cậu thấy dễ chịu chút, yên bình chút dù chỉ một phút thôi cũng được.

Nhưng rồi, tiếng cười của cậu cũng kết thúc, nụ cười trên môi tan biến để lại một Việt Nam nghiêm túc, mặt lạnh như mọi người biết.

Việt Nam không thể sống mãi trong quá khứ được, cậu biết nhưng chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ quên nó đi, tuyệt đối không bao giờ.

Cậu kiểm tra thời gian trên điện thoại Dokia của cậu – tuy là đồ đập đá nhưng vẫn tốt chán, còn khá sớm trước khi mặt trời mọc, thở dài, cậu nhìn lên bầu trời. Màn đêm tối tăm như mực, không một ngôi sao sáng nào lấp lánh trên bầu trời, màn trăng bị che khuất bởi mây đen.

Việt Nam rất ghét bóng tối, nó khiến cậu nhớ lại chiến tranh, khi cậu đã phải trốn dưới cống, dưới bùn, dưới thân cây trong bóng tối suốt đêm với quần áo rách tơi tả, đói rét và đã cố lờ đi những ánh mắt phát sáng trong bóng tối vô tận – đến bây giờ, cậu vẫn không biết và không hề muốn biết đó là gì, tất cả chỉ để chạy thoát khỏi bọn họ.

Nhưng cậu ghét nhất vì nó gợi nhớ cậu những kỷ niệm khi bóng tối bao trùm cả bầu trời, cậu ngồi bên Bác, xem Bác giơ tay lên làm trò, ánh sáng phản ánh lên bàn tay Bác, phía sau Bác là bức tường và hình bóng của Bác. Khi Bác di chuyển ngón tay, hình bóng trên tường thay đổi theo và tạo thành hình con thỏ, con chó, con sói, con ngỗng vân vân. Bác chỉ cậu cách làm, Bác giúp cậu hết sợ bóng tối...

...

...

...

Màn đêm dần tan biến và ánh sáng ấm áp của bình minh từ từ xuất hiện phía bên kia của ven biển. Sẽ sớm thôi, ánh sáng sẽ nuốt chửng bóng tối và mặt trời sẽ khoác lên bộ áo hoàng kim rực rỡ, tỏa sáng khắp nơi, đem hơi ấm đến từng nhà và tia sáng chiếu rọi từng ngõ góc.

Việt Nam rất ghét ánh sáng, nó khiến cậu nhớ lại sự giả dối, giả tạo hào quang vầng sáng mà thực dân Pháp, đế quốc Mỹ và Trung Quốc khoác lên.

Thực dân Pháp, ăn mặc chỉnh chu chỉnh tề, toát ra vẻ quý tộc mà lại đi bóc lột các nước nhỏ, nước yếu để rồi sai khiến những người dân ở đó làm việc, phục vụ cho kẻ ngoại xâm. Bây giờ có thể nói Việt Nam và Pháp đã bình thường hóa quan hệ nhưng có một điều rằng, tuy Pháp đã rút quân khỏi nước Châu Phi và ‘trao trả hòa bình’ lại cho họ nhưng cái giá rất đắt và không đáng, họ vẫn phải nộp thuế và phải làm theo Hiệp ước thuộc địa mà Pháp áp đặt lên họ.

Đế quốc Mỹ, thằng cường quốc tự cao tự đại, tự cho bản thân là chính nghĩa, là anh hùng, thủ dâm tinh thần còn cao hơn Trung Quốc, chuyên đem phát 'dân chủ' khắp nơi, bắt nạt các nước nhỏ, xả bom tại Việt Nam còn nhiều hơn trong thế giới chiến tranh thứ 2, bị một đất nước nhỏ vả cho sấp mặt, nhục và mất đi bao tỷ tiền cộng thêm sự phản đối của người dân Mỹ – mà đa số chỉ phản đối khi chiến tranh vẫn chưa kết thúc, chết nhiều người và chúng mày lúc đầu vẫn hò reo cổ nhiệt tình lắm mà? Sao giờ lại phản đối? Nhát chết chứ gì?, và phải rút quân nhưng vì nỗi nhục không nguôi, đã viện trợ cho Khmer đỏ, cho thằng diệt chủng Pol Pot vào Liên Hiệp (Ô Hợp) Quốc để đánh Việt Nam và khi thất bại, cấm vận Việt Nam rồi còn đòi Việt Nam trả nợ giùm cái thằng 3 que vô dụng, xỏ lá, ngụy quyền kia, may là người dân cậu biết lươn lẹo nên đã không phải trả nhiều.

Còn thằng Trung Quốc... giữa cậu và hắn đéo khác gì nghiệt duyên. Ăn mặc lịch lãm, lịch sự lễ phép, ăn nói nhẹ nhàng, mỉm cười chỉ là cái bản mặt thôi, ông thâm sâu thế nào nghĩ sao Việt Nam ta đây không biết? Vẫn bành trướng như ngày xưa, vẫn muốn làm bá chủ thế giới. Vui vẻ viện trợ nhưng cậu nghi hắn ta đã tráo đổi vũ khí của Liên Xô, đưa vũ khí dởm cho cậu, lúc cậu sắp thắng thì giảm viện trợ lúc sắp thua thì tăng viên trợ, ý gì đây? À còn nữa, 100 năm mới thống nhất được á? Con c*c!!! Nghe lời mày như thằng Triều Tiên, cả đời đéo thống nhất được.

...

Nhưng cậu ghét nhất vì nó khiến cậu nhớ bàn tay ấm áp của Bác, vẻ mặt sáng ngời nhưng không chói mắt, nụ cười nhân hậu của Bác đã trao cho cậu một tia sáng hy vọng trong những ngày tối tăm ấy.

Khi bóng tối bao trùm cậu, Bác ở đó, xua tan hắc ám đi.

Khi cậu chán, Bác giành chút thời gian chơi múa rối bóng tay với cậu hoặc trò chuyện cùng cậudưới ánh nến.

...

Việt Nam siết chặt những cành hoa sen trên tay, một nửa mặt trời đã vén lên trên màn biển, cơn gió trong lành kèm theo mùi mặn của biển, hơi ấm của ánh sáng, những chú chim hót reo bài ca mừng ngày mới họ đã sống sót qua ngày...

Hah, câu cuối hơi bị gì á...

...

Việt Nam không muốn ngày này đến, không trông mong nó lắm nhưng cũng không muốn mất đi nó...

Chậc, đầu óc cậu bị loãng rồi, cái tội thức trắng đêm suốt buổi tối nè. Cũng muộn rồi, cậu cũng nên quay về thôi, nhà bao việc.

...

Việt Nam ghét bóng tối nhưng lại nóng lòng khi màn đêm buông xuống để được ngồi bên cạnh Bác, giúp Bác và học hỏi từ Bác.

Việt Nam ghét ánh sáng nhưng lại yêu mến ánh mắt sáng rời đầy nhân hậu kia của Bác. ...

Bây giờ, Việt Nam không ghét cũng không thích sáng hoặc tối. Cậu còn nhiều việc để lo hơn là sở thích cá nhân, cậu không thể đặt sự ích kỷ của bản thân và cái tôi lên hết được, chỉ có lợi ích dân tộc là mãi mãi!

...

...

...

Nhưng...

...

Một chút thôi...

...

Cậu muốn được yên ổn...

...

Cậu không muốn quên đi cảm giác này. Khi bóng tối đến, cậu chỉ muốn nhớ lại những đêm chơi bóng tay rối với Bác, thêu lên những câu truyện đùa trên bức tường. Khi ánh sáng đến, cậu chỉ muốn nhớ lại khuôn mặt ấy và ánh hào quang mà cậu đã thấy phía sau lưng Bác.

...

...

...

Thật là thảm hại.

Việt Nam cúi đầu xuống gối, thân và tâm nặng trĩu. Ước gì, cậu có thể chia sẻ hạnh phúc, kỷ niệm và trân trọng đối với Bác cùng người dân của cậu nhưng cậu không thể.

...

Cậu không thể...

...

**Ting.**

**[Việt Nam, hôm nay đi cùng bọn em thăm Bác nhé?]**

Ồ là Bình...

**[Xin lỗi nhé, anh không thể đi được, nhà bao việc.]**

Vẫn là vậy, mỗi năm đều như thế, không thay đổi. Bình – đứa lớn nhất, sẽ hỏi Việt Nam và Việt Nam từ chối như những lần trước.

Việt Nam vẫn không chấp nhận sự thật.

...

...

...

**Ting.**

Hơi bị lâu, chắc chú Năm lại lên cơn nữa rồi.

**[Tối nay có muốn đi ăn phở với tụi em không?]**

Không chút ngập ngừng, Việt Nam trả lời ngay.

**[Không, tối nay anh rất bận, tụi em cứ ăn vui vẻ đi.]**

Phải rất bận, đất nước không thể mà tự phát triển được.

Bỏ điện thoại vào túi, Việt Nam quỳ xuống một chân. Tay còn lại cầm bó hoa sen đặt xuống thảm cỏ xanh. Mỗi năm kỷ niệm sinh nhật Bác, cậu đều đặt hoa sen trên những vách núi cao – nơi mà không người dân nào với tới, tại miền Bắc, Trung và Nam tại địa điểm khác nhau.

Cậu không chắc Người trước khi chết vẫn còn có ý nguyện hỏa thiêu hay không hoặc thư chúc đó là giả hay thật.

Cậu chỉ mong rằng, điều cậu làm là đủ...

...


End file.
